


Art for Leave the Lights On

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: "What is a ghost? Something dead that seems to be alive. Something dead that doesn’t know it’s dead." — Richard Siken.Dead people are coming back from the afterlife to their loved ones, flooding the city with regrets yearning to be undone and unspoken words demanding to be heard this time.Finch doesn't believe in ghosts.He leaves no comment about miracles.But John believes it. He knew it existed when the night wind blew strongly against their bodies and the time was counting down; when Harold left on his chest permanently his fingerprints and made it happened.It's a miracle they're both still breathing.They might need another one to see what does it mean before the end of everything.





	Art for Leave the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bliphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave The Lights On.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750393) by [bliphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany). 



**Wallpaper:**

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=20zrzsw)

**Book Cover:**

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5o71u8)

**Chapter Headings:**

Ch1: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=24ovln7)  
Ch2: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rcr3om)  
Ch3: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=iqyfzd)  
Ch4: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rxhbib)  
Ch5: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2eghabr)  
Ch6: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=es5m6r)  
Ch7: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=smqfbp)  
Ch8: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2usfzfn)  
Ch9: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=if9a8i)  
Ch10: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=v77bf8)  
Ch11: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=of8ppe)  
Ch12: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=105beqf)  
Ch13: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=6ivbwm)

  


**Resources:**

Background paper texture: masterjin on DA  
New York Skyline: stock photo  
New York Street map: stock photo  
Screencaps: via screencapped.net  
Grungy line brush: Ivy Poison on DA  
Spotlight brush: Jay Vickery on DA  
POI brush by me  
Font: Aracne Ultra Condensed, from dafont  
Gradient: Oxoniensis

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leave The Lights On.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750393) by [bliphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany)




End file.
